Stille Tränen
by Persephone Lupin
Summary: Warum haßt Snape Harry Potter? Dieser brennenden Frage geht Harry eines Tages nach, als er Nachsitzen beim Tränkemeister hat, und bekommt eine unerwartete Antwort. One-shot.sn


von Persephone Lupin

übersetzt von MajinSakuko (tausend herzlichen Dank, knuddel, schmatz!), Beta: Persephone Lupin

Nur ein kleiner One-shot, hoffe, es gefällt Euch. Viel Vergnügen! (und review nicht vergessen, bittebitte)

Disclaimer: Weder Snape, noch Harry und seine Freunde gehören mir, und auch nicht Claggart und Billy Budd; erstere gehören leider JK Rowling und letztere Herman Melville. Geld verdiene ich leider hiermit auch nicht, auch wenn wir's dringend brauchen könnten ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stille Tränen

"Warum hassen Sie mich so?" Harry schaute von den Kesseln auf, als er die dunkle Gestalt hinter dem Schreibtisch ansprach.

Dies war sicherlich keine Frage, die er hätte stellen sollen, aber er hatte schon so viele Wochen darüber nachgegrübelt, dass es unmöglich war sie noch länger zurückzuhalten.

Harry stählte sich gegen den unvermeidlichen Ausbruch kalten Zorns, der ihn jetzt jede Sekunde treffen würde wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel. Aber er kam nicht. Anstelle von Wut zeigte das bleiche Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters nur sein typisches Hohnlächeln, als er von den Aufsätzen aufblickte, die er gerade benotete.

"Warum bist du so überzeugt davon, dass ich dich hasse, Potter?", fragte Snape in seiner gefährlich leisen, seidigen Stimme, eine dunkle Augenbraue spöttisch in die Höhe gezogen.

"Ich weiß, dass Sie es tun! Vom ersten Moment an als wir uns begegneten, war ich unten durch bei Ihnen! Sie haben Fragen gestellt, die niemand hätte beantworten können, haben mich verspottet, mich lächerlich gemacht, mich bedroht, mich in Zaubertränke durchfallen lassen, und Sie haben in all diesen Jahren immer und immer wieder versucht, mich aus der Schule werfen zu lassen!", antwortete Harry hitzig.

"Du hast eine Sache auf deiner Liste vergessen, Potter." Wieder diese seidige Stimme. "Ich habe dein erbärmliches Leben gerettet."

Auch wieder wahr. Der schleimige Idiot hatte sein Leben gerettet als Professor Quirrell, der frühere Lehrer für Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste, in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts versuchte hatte, ihn während eines Quidditch-Matches zu töten. Er hatte nie so recht verstanden, warum Snape das getan hatte (dass Harrys Vater Snapes Leben gerettet hatte als sie Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen waren, konnte nicht der alleinige Grund gewesen sein), bis er schließlich erfuhr, dass der böse Zaubertränkelehrer und Ex-Todesser ein Spion für Professor Dumbledore und seinen Phönixorden war. Snape wusste offensichtlich, dass Harry im Kampf gegen Voldemort wichtig war und deswegen für den finalen Showdown auf alle Fälle am Leben erhalten werden musste, selbst wenn mit sich brachte, dass Snape das Leben des Jungen retten musste. Allerdings bedeutete es nicht, dass es nicht erlaubt war ihn zu hassen, sein Leben unerträglich zu machen, ohne jeden Grund Hauspunkte abzuziehen ... – diese Liste konnte fast unendlich weitergeführt werden. Natürlich zog Snape auch von anderen Gryffindors Punkte ab, aber Harry war von Anfang an der spezielle Fokus seiner Boshaftigkeit gewesen, selbst Hermine musste das zugeben.

"Vielen Dank dann, dass Sie meinen Arsch gerettet haben. Aber ich weiß, Sie haben's nicht für mich sondern für diese verdammte ‚Sache' getan!"

"Manieren, Potter!", zischte Snape bedrohlich. "Oder du wirst einmal mehr bei mir Nachsitzen müssen. An die Arbeit!"

Aber Harry war nicht in der Stimmung, seine ursprüngliche Frage aufzugeben. Obwohl es vielleicht besser war, diese Kessel zuerst fertig zu schrubben. Er war nun bereits seit mehr als zwei Stunden in den zügigen Kerkern und hatte nicht einmal die Hälfte von ihnen gereinigt. Und da waren immer noch Nevilles Kessel ...

Snape fuhr fort Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren, eine nach der anderen von einem riesigen Stapel, und beißende Bemerkungen in roter Tinte auf den Pergamenten zu hinterlassen. Beinahe konnte Harry die kranke Freude fühlen, die der Professor daran zu haben schien, in seiner fließenden Handschrift ein großes und anklagendes D für ‚durchgefallen' unter viele der Aufsätze zu schreiben.

Stunden später, als Harry endlich seinen letzten Kessel gereinigt hatte – einen, den Neville mit einer klebrigen und übel riechenden Schicht von verbranntem Zaubertrank überzogen hatte – war auch Snape mit dem Benoten fertig. Der dunkle Professor lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und brachte einen spinnenhaften Finger zur Seite seiner übergroßen Nase, so als ob er ein wichtiges Thema überdachte.

"Ich sehe, du bist endlich fertig, Potter. Du darfst gehen. Doch falls du noch immer an einer Diskussion über meine Attitüde deiner Person gegenüber interessiert sein solltest ..." Wieder grinste er höhnisch. Würde jemand so närrisch sein und freiwillig länger als absolut notwendig mit dem gefürchteten Tränkelehrer in den Kerkern ausharren? Snape war sicher, jeder Student bei klarem Verstand würde die Chance nützen und Fersengeld geben. Aber bei Potter könnte es anders sein. Er neigte dazu manchmal recht mutig und unglaublich stur zu sein, das musste Snape zugeben. Und tatsächlich blieb Harry, wenn auch leicht alarmiert von dem ungewöhnlichen Vorschlag seines Professors, standhaft. Vielleicht würde er niemals wieder die Möglichkeit haben, eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu bekommen.

"Ist es wegen dem, was mein Vater Ihnen angetan hat, dass Sie mich hassen?", platzte er heraus. Snapes Gesicht wurde noch unheilverkündender als zuvor.

"Wie oft muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass ein Hogwarts-Professor mit 'Sir' angesprochen wird? Man sollte meinen, du hättest das während der letzten fünf Jahre gelernt!", knurrte er.

Immer dasselbe Spielchen. OK, dann würde er ihn eben 'Sir' nennen, wenn es den schleimigen Trottel glücklich machte.

"Ist es wegen meines Vaters, Sir?"

"Das wäre zu einfach, nicht wahr, Potter?" Snape lehnte sich über seinen Tisch, wobei er mit seiner prominenten Nase unangenehm dicht an Harrys Gesicht heran kam. "Ich muss zugeben, es hilft nicht wirklich, dass du deinem Vater so ähnlich bist. Aber es ist weit komplizierter als das. Du würdest es ohnehin nicht verstehen, du bist ein Gryffindor." Aus Snapes Mund klang das beinahe wie eine ekelerregende Krankheit.

Der Professor lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Denken Sie wirklich, dass Gryffindors nicht hassen, Sir?" Harry konnte die Irritation in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken als er die Frage stellte. Alle Gryffindors hassten Snape, zum Beispiel.

"Ich spreche nichtvon etwas so Trivialem wie Liebe oder Hass. Sogar idiotische Gryffindors dürften etwas darüber wissen, schätze ich." Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, dass Snape genau wusste, auf wen ein Großteil des Hasses der Gryffindors gerichtet war. Er stand jetzt und ging hinter seinem Schreibtisch hin- und her. "Ich rede von Gut und Böse, Potter, von Unschuld und Verderbtheit, den großen Themen seit Anbeginn der Menschheit. Aber warum verschwende ich meine kostbare Zeit mit dir? – Du bist garantiert immun gegenüber solchen Konzepten."

"Und Sie sind sicherlich ein Experte, zumindest was das letztere betrifft, Sir." Nun war er bestimmt wieder viel zu weit gegangen in seiner Wut. Man provozierte den Professor nicht einfach so. Aber mit seinen konstanten Beleidigungen schaffte es der schleimige Idiot jedes Mal, ihn über jegliche Vernunft hinaus zu ärgern. Seltsamerweise ging Snape nicht sofort auf ihn los oder ließ Glasgefäße mit Kakerlaken über seinem Kopf zerspringen. Er starrte ihn nur an. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin als ob nichts passiert wäre.

"Ich betrachte mich auf keinem Gebiet als Experten – ausser bei Zaubertränken vielleicht. Deshalb werde ich dir keine Lektion über die Geheimnisse der menschlichen Seele erteilen. Wenn du aber erpicht darauf bist, darüber etwas zu lernen – was ich stark bezweifle – dann empfehle ich dir, darüber zu lesen – falls du weißt, was ein Buch ist ... Hast du zufälligerweise jemals von Herman Melville gehört, Potter?"

"Der Muggel, der 'Moby Dick' geschrieben hat?" Der glühende Ärger über Snapes abfällige Bemerkungen wich äusserster Überraschung. Ausgerechnet Snape las Muggel-Literatur?

"Zum allerletzten Mal, Potter, du sollst mich 'Sir' nennen!", knurrte Snape, und sogleich kam Harrys Wut zurück. "Melville war in der Tat ein Muggel", fuhr der Professor leicht verärgert fort, "aber eines dieser seltenen Exemplare, die tief in die Abgründe der menschlichen Seele tauchen. Fast sein ganzes Leben lang erforschte er in seinen Büchern das Phänomen von Gut und Böse. Er war wie besessen davon. Der letzte Roman, den er schrieb, bevor er allein und vergessen starb, war 'Billy Budd, Matrose.' Lies ihn, und du könntest einige erhellende Einsichten erlangen. Du kannst jetzt gehen!"

Harry konnte sein Glück kaum glauben. Er war entlassen. Einfach entlassen. Nicht wegen seiner Frechheit aus dem Klassenraum geworfen, oder von einem rasenden Zaubertränkemeister in Stücke gerissen. Snape hatte sogar einige seiner Fragen beantwortet, zugegebenermaßen in einer ziemlich rätselhaften Weise, aber es war mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich dieses Buch lesen. Wie war der Titel noch mal? – 'Billy Budd, irgendwas'. Klang nicht gerade aufregend. Möglicherweise kannte Hermine die Geschichte, das würde ihm die Mühe ersparen, das Buch selber lesen zu müssen. Er war schon auf die Gesichter seiner Freunde gespannt, wenn er ihnen erzählte, dass Snape Muggel-Romane empfahl ...

„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„

Als er ihnen die erstaunliche Neuigkeit erzählte, erstickte Ron beinahe an seinem Schokoladenfrosch, und Hermine war so baff, dass sie für mehr als eine Minute absolut sprachlos war – und das bedeutete in ihrem Fall eine Menge. Es war göttlich. Aber dummerweise hatte Hermine das Buch noch nicht gelesen.

"Weißt du, Harry, ich bin immer so beschäftigt mit meinen Schulbüchern, dass ich es fast ganz aufgegeben habe, Muggel-Literatur zu lesen. Und 'Billy Budd' ist auch nicht im Lehrplan für Muggelkunde enthalten. Ich frag' mich, woher Snape es kennt ..."

"Es ist wahrscheinlich eine Gebrauchsanleitung wie man am besten Schüler einschüchtern und quälen kann", sagte Ron, der endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen war. "Es schein Muggel-Lehrer zu geben, die dem fettigen Mistkerl in diesem Punkt gar nicht so sehr nachstehen. Zumindest sagt das Dean. Obwohl Muggel-Lehrer einen nicht in einen Chizpurfle verwandeln können."

"Snape würde so etwas nicht tun, das weißt du, Ron", schalt Hermine. "Seine Lehrmethoden sind nicht gerade angenehm, aber er ist zweifellos ein Experte in seinem Gebiet."

"Im Leute einschüchtern, meinst du wohl ..."

"Könntet ihr einmal mit Zanken aufhören, bitte? Ihr klingt schon wie ein altes Ehepaar, wisst ihr." Die ständigen Streitereien der beiden waren bisweilen ziemlich nervtötend. "Ich bin wirklich neugierig auf das Buch. Glaubst du, die haben's in der Bibliothek, Hermine?"

"Ich denke nicht, Harry", antwortete seine Freundin. "Aber Mom kann es für dich besorgen, als verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk, wenn du möchtest."

„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„

Am folgenden Samstagabend saß Harry in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Feuer im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, einen Becher mit warmem Kürbissaft in einer Hand, ein Buch in der anderen. Da die Empfehlung von Snape kam, hatte er einen riesigen, uralten Wälzer erwartet, aber glücklicherweise war die Geschichte nicht einmal hundert Seiten lang. Er könnte es vielleicht sogar in einer Nacht durchlesen und endlich eine Antwort auf die Fragen finden, die dauernd in seinem Kopf herumkreisten. Letzte Nacht hatte er sogar von einer Unterhaltung mit Snape geträumt. Sie hatte in einem Desaster geendet, genauer gesagt mit einem von einem rasenden Meister der Zaubertränke in einen Flubberwurm verwandelten und in einem mit einer schleimig grünen Flüssigkeit gefüllten Glasbehälter eingelegtem Harry. Trelawney wäre ekstatisch, würde er den Traum in sein Traumtagebuch eintragen ...

_In längst vergangenen Zeiten, als es noch keine Dampfschiffe gab, oder wenigstens damals mehr als heute, würde die Aufmerksamkeit eines Spaziergängers, der die Anlegestellen eines grösseren Hafens entlangflanierte, von Zeit zu Zeit von einer Gruppe braungebrannter Seeleute auf Landgang gefesselt werden, Seglern bei der Marine oder auf einem Handelsschiff in ihren Festtagsgewändern. In so manchem Falle standen sie an der Seite einer herausragenden Gestalt aus ihrer Mitte oder umgaben diese fast wie eine Leibwache, während sie sich mit ihnen bewegte wie Aldebaran unter den geringeren Lichtern seiner Konstellation1_

So begann die Geschichte. Harry stöhnte. Vertrau auf Snape, das altmodischste und langweiligste Buch zu empfehlen, das er finden konnte. Warum konnte dieser Melville-Typ nicht einfach 'Kleidung' statt 'Gewänder' schreiben, wie jeder normale Mensch, oder ‚schlendern' statt ‚flanieren'. Und wer zum Teufel war 'Aldebaran'? Vielleicht sollte er lieber mit Ron und den Zwillingen eine Runde Explodier-Schnapp spielen? Selbst zusammen mit Hermine formlose Hauself-Socken zu stricken könnte interessanter sein als das hier. Aber dann würde seine Frage nie beantwortet werden. Mit einem von Herzen kommenden Seufzer las Harry weiter. Es war nach Mitternacht, als er endlich fertig war. Er schlug das Buch zu und gähnte. Es war gar nicht so schlecht gewesen, nein, ziemlich schwierig und voller Abschweifungen, aber irgendwie war da eine gewisse Schönheit und Kraft in der Sprache, ein merkwürdig faszinierender Unterton. Und die Story selbst war auch nicht schlecht gewesen. Aber ihm war noch immer nicht ganz klar, was sie mit ihm und Snape zu tun hatte. Er hatte so eine vage Ahnung, aber es war alles ziemlich verwirrend. Wollte Snape andeuten, dass ihre Beziehung wie die zwischen Billy Budd und Claggart, dem Waffenmeister, war? Es stimmte schon, es gab da gewisse Parallelen, besonders zwischen Claggart und dem Tränkemeister, erstaunlicherweise sogar physische: _um die fünfunddreißig, eher mager und groß, doch alles in allem nicht von schlechter Figur, tiefschwarzes Haar –_ seidig in Claggarts Fall, fettig in Snapes _– und eine Blässe der Haut, die auf einen Defekt oder etwas abnormes in der Zusammensetzung des Blutes hindeutete.2 _Hatten Ron und er nicht immer wieder spekuliert, ob Snape ein Halb-Vampir-Irgendetwas war? Selbst Snapes und Claggarts Lächeln schien identisch, ein _bitteres Lächeln oder eher eine Grimasse.3_ Und sowohl Claggart als auch Snape hatten eine mysteriöse, dunkle Vergangenheit ... Aber was war dieses Zeug über naturgegebene Verderbtheit? Glaubte Snape, dass er, wie Claggart im Buch, solch einer war, _dem die Besessenheit einer bösen Natur innewohnte, mit ihm zur Welt gekommen und angeboren, kurzum, eine Verderbtheit der Natur nach?4_ Dass er Harry für seine Unschuld beneidete und hasste? Aber war nicht die Narbe auf seiner Stirn ein Zeichen der boshaften Schlange, genau wie das Mal auf Snapes linkem Unterarm? Und war der Tränkemeister wirklich böse? Er war ein Mitglied des Phönixordens und kämpfte auf ihrer Seite! Er konnte kaum ganz und gar böse sein, oder?

Es dauerte lange, bis Harry in dieser Nacht Schlaf fand.

"Es ist nicht wahr."

"Was?" Snape schaute von dem Pergament auf, das er gerade benotete, Irritation und Ärger klar in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

"Was in diesem Buch steht, 'Billy Budd', meine ich, Sir." Für einen kurzen Augenblick war ein Anflug von Überraschung in des Zaubertränkemeisters Mine zu erkennen, bevor sein übliches Hohngrinsen sicher an Ort und Stelle war.

"Wenn du damit sagen willst, dass du mich nicht in einem Anfall von stotternder Rage abschlachten wirst, bin ich wirklich sehr erleichtert." Der Sarkasmus in Snapes Stimme war beinahe greifbar.

"Das werde ich nicht, und Sie werden mich auch nicht mit Falschaussagen beim Schulleiter anschwärzen, Sir."

"Wie kannst du dir da nur so sicher sein?" Ein tückisches Grinsen umspielte die Lippen des Tränkemeisters. Und war da nicht ein wahnsinniges, boshaftes Glimmen in den pechschwarzen Augen des Professor? In der Tat, wie konnte er sich sicher sein?

"Sie haben schon oft genug versucht, mich hinauswerfen zu lassen, aber nie mit einer Lüge, Sir."

"Oh, der meiste Dank gebührt da dir. Mit deinem Hobby die Schulregeln zu brechen, lieferst du mehr als ausreichend Beweise, die ich gegen dich verwenden kann. Eine Schande, dass es bis jetzt noch nicht funktioniert hat." Das beinahe permanente Hohngrinsen auf Snapes Gesicht verbreiterte sich zu etwas, das Harry an eine hungrige Hyäne erinnerte, definitiv raubtierartig. Viele Erstklässler (und auch Neville Longbottom) wären sicherlich sofort in Ohnmacht gefallen, wenn dieses Grinsen auf sie gerichtet worden wäre. Aber Harry war nicht mehr so leicht einzuschüchtern. Hatte er nicht gegen einen besessenen Quirrell gekämpft, gegen einen tödlichen Basilisken, und einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz, und gewonnen? Und er hatte sich mit dem bösartigsten Zauberer der Welt, oder zumindest von Großbritannien, duelliert, und war mit dem Leben davongekommen. Also, warum sollte er vor einem seiner Lehrer Angst haben?

"Sie würden Dumbledore nicht anlügen, Sir. Und das Zeug über 'natürliche Verderbtheit' ist auch nicht wahr. So etwas gibt es nicht, und ich bin auch nicht unschuldig." Die Überzeugung in Harrys Stimme überrumpelte Snape völlig und machten ihn momentan sprachlos, etwas, das niemals zuvor geschehen war.

"Wussten Sie, dass es von diesem Buch eine Filmversion gibt, Sir?", fuhr Harry fort.

"Nein."

"Im Film konfrontiert Billy Budd Claggart eines Nachts wegen seines Verhaltens ..." Billy hätte das wahrscheinlich nicht tun sollen. Es war die Nacht bevor Claggart zu Kapitän Vere ging um ihn anzuschwärzen, was schlußendlich zu Claggarts und Billys tragischem Tod führte. Was würde Snape tun, wenn er ihm exakt dieselben Dinge sagen würde? Explodieren? Aber jetzt konnte er schlecht aufhören, womit er begonnen hatte, oder?

"Ich warte, Potter." Der Professor klopfte ungeduldig mit seinen langen, bleichen Fingern auf die Schreibtischplatte. Es lag Ärger in seiner Stimme, aber auch etwas anderes – Nervosität? War Snape nervös wegen dem, was er sagen würde?

"Billy sagte Claggart, dass dieser alle hasste, weil er sich selbst hasste. Und dass Claggart nicht böse sei, sondern nur ein sehr einsamer Mensch." Jetzt war es heraus. Sollte er um sein Leben rennen?

Für einen Moment saß Snape still wie eine Statue, zu überrascht um etwas zu tun oder zu sagen.

"Entlassen!" zischte er schließlich durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Und dieses Mal hatte Harry nicht den Wunsch, auch nur eine einzige Sekunde länger als nötig in den Kerkern zu bleiben. Er schnappte seine Tasche und eilte aus dem Klassenzimmer, ohne zurückzuschauen.

„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„-"-„

In seinem Büro lief Snape auf und ab, kochend vor Ärger. Was dachte sich dieser Junge nur – wenn er denn überhaupt dachte? Wollte er Psychoanalyse an seinem Professor ausprobieren? Würde er ihn das nächste Mal beschuldigen, unter dem 'Ödipuskomplex' zu leiden? Oder vielleicht an 'Penisneid'? Er hätte niemals mit Potter reden sollen, niemals. Er hatte den Jungen unterschätzt, niemals geglaubt, der Junge würde sich das Buch besorgen und es tatsächlich lesen. Und ihn damit konfrontieren. Und das schlimmste war, Potter hatte einen Nerv getroffen.

Snape ließ sich in einen Armsessel vor dem Kamin fallen und starrte in die Flammen. Potter hatte Recht. Er hasste sich selbst für das, was er als Todesser getan hatte. Schreckliche Dinge. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und presste sie fest gegen zusammengekniffene Augen, um nicht die abstoßenden Bilder in seinem Kopf sehen zu müssen. Es gab kein Entkommen. Wie sollte er sich nicht selbst hassen?

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Blut. Dumbledore hatte oft versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es so etwas wie natürliche Verderbtheit nicht gab. Aber er wusste es besser. Er kannte das Monster, die Dunkelheit, die Schlange, die an seiner Seele, oder was immer davon übrig war, fraß. Das Blut der Schlange floss durch seine Adern, drang in jede Faser seines Seins, er konnte es nicht verleugnen. Sicher, er konnte dagegen ankämpfen. Er hatte schon seit über fünfzehn Jahre dagegen angekämpft. Aber der unablässige Kampf zehrte an seinen Kräften. Der permanente Stress, seine Verpflichtungen als Lehrer, Hausvorstand und Spion begannen ihn niederzudrücken, machten es immer schwerer das Biest zu kontrollieren. Was, wenn er letztendlich die Kontrolle verlor, wenn das Biest freikommen würde? Er zitterte bei dem Gedanken. Würde die Kerkerdecke einstürzen und Schüler und Professoren unter brennendem Schutt begraben – wie in jener Nacht vor vielen, vielen Jahren, als er Scelestus Snape und Caligula Malfoy getötet hatte?

Er war so müde, so schrecklich müde. Und allein ...

Zum ersten Mal seit über fünfzehn Jahren rannen stille Tränen langsam über das ausgemergelte Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters, während er in die ersterbenden Flammen starrte.

E N D E

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anmerkung der Autorin: Was damals mit Scelestus Snape und Caligula Malfoy geschehen ist, und was es mit dem Blut der Schlange auf sich hat, wird in meiner Geschichte ‚Shedding One's Soul' erzählt, gleich im ersten Kapitel, aber leider gibt es sie noch nicht auf Deutsch. Wer es gerne wissen möchte, aber die Geschichte nicht auf Englisch lesen kann/möchte, schreibt das am besten in einem review oder schickt mir eine E-Mail, dann maile ich eine Kurzzusammenfassung. Das gleiche gilt für eine Kurzzusammenfassung von Melvilles ‚Billy Budd'.

Zitate:

1 [In the time before steamships, or then more frequently than now, a stroller along the docks of any considerable seaport would occasionally have his

attention arrested by a group bronzed mariners, man-of-war's men or merchant sailors in holiday attire, ashore on liberty. In certain instances they would

flank, or like a bodyguard quite surround, some superior figure of their own class, moving along with them like Aldebaran among the lesser lights of his

constellation.] H. Melville, Billy Budd, Sailor and other Stories, London: Penguin, 1985, p. 321.

2 ["about five-and-thirty, somewhat spare and tall, yet of no ill figure upon the whole," jet hair - silken in Claggart's case, greasy in Snape's, and a pallor of the skin that hinted of "something defective or abnormal in the constitution and blood."2] H. Melville, Billy Budd ..., p. 342

3 ["bitter smile," or "rather a grimace."3] H. Melville, Billy Budd ..., p. 350

4 ["in whom was the mania of an evil nature, [...] born with him and innate, in short 'a depravity according to nature'"4] H. Melville, Billy Budd ..., p. 353


End file.
